Kolanium
Description & Appearance One note: It is as dangerous as Juulone and Drstareoydzium. Kolanium Kolanium is a chemical element with the symbol Ko and atomic number 84. Prior to its discovery, it was referred to as blue stone. It is extremely radioactive, and, similar to Lithium and Sodium, it reacts to everything, unlike Noble gases. Simply touching it will burn you. It’s ''so ''incredibly dangerous, in fact, that only highly-trained and professional chemists are even allowed to look at it. Colour The reason as for the strange blue hue in Kolanium is a mystery, and people are still attempting to wrap their heads around the idea. Keep in mind that this hue does not naturally occur in Alkali metals, though this statement can be proven false by another Alkali metal known as Juulone. Bulk kolanium Nobody has ever viewed bulk kolanium. Though, because of the other elements, it is highly assumed that it would appear as a highly reactive and unstable metal. The only reason some people know that it is blue is because of its liquid form, which is also a light blue. Forms Kolanium can take many forms. Currently, there are only three forms it can take by itself. Solid (Bulk kolanium) It is very rare to come across bulk Kolanium. But it does happen only once every year. However, those who encounter it must use the power of Enlightenment to lift it up off the ground. They do this because simply touching it can burn you. Liquid The most common form of Kolanium. Since it has a very low boiling point, it is not so rare to witness Kolanium in its liquid form. Again though, do not touch it, as it will burn you even worse than the solid form! Gas Physically, Kolanium cannot transform into a gas. This is because of a certain mysterious compound that prevents it from breaking into multiple atoms. Normally, when metals like this break into multiple atoms, they tend to transform into a gas. But because of that ''one ''molecule, it seems genetically impossible. History First encounter(s) Meme Man Kolanium was first discovered when an entity known as Meme Man came across it whilst traveling through realms. Because of its strange colour, Meme Man was smart enough to know to back off. However, he still had some Enlightenment inside of him, so he was able to teleport himself along with the clump of Kolanium to the inside of Surreal Labs, Inc. Elephoont of the Shanpes Another entity, known as the Elephoont of the Shanpes was also another lucky one that came across Kolanium. Eye witnesses said that he took the liquid form (again, without touching it) and disappeared. It is currently unknown what his intentions were with that Kolanium. Resemblances Francium For some peculiar reason, Kolanium has the exact electron configuration, Van ded Waals radius, atomic mass, and melting point as Francium. It has been speculated that is a variant of Fracium, but that is highly unlikely in this case. Alkali metals It is a part of the Alkali metals group on the Periodic table of elements, which means that it is already somewhat affiliated with it. Extraneous Information General * Symbol: Ko * Atomic number: 84 * Electron configuration: Rn 7s1 * Van der Waals radius: 348 pm * Atomic mass: 223 u * Melting point: 80.6°F (27°C) Trivia * Not a real element. * Has an unnaturally occurring blue hue. * One of the most dangerous elements in the Surreal multiverse. * It is the only ingredient that can make Conke better. References Navigation Category:Stones Category:Rocc Category:Chemical element Category:Naturalities Category:IMPORTANT Category:Epic Category:Surreal Memes Periodic Table of Elements